Y todo por una mirada
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Pésimo resumen, pésimo título . Y todo comenzaba con miradas. LithuaniaxBelarus
1. Mirada

**Título: **Mirada.

**Personajes _Principales_: **Belarús (Natalia), Lituania (Toris)

**Resumen: **Y todo comenzaba con miradas.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia NO me pertenece.

**Notas: **Pésimo resumen, pero no interesa xD. Este vendría a ser un prólogo, espero que les guste. Lamento si cometo OoC Dx

**Prólogo.**

**Mirada.**

Siempre había considerado una pérdida de tiempo las conferencias mundiales y más concurrir a ellas. Quizás porque nunca le prestaba atención a los temas que se trataban; o quizás, porque muy pocas veces acudían con la asistencia de la _República__ de Belarús _(Su país nunca iba a ser de tal importancia como América o Inglaterra). Pero, aún así, actualmente se encontraba en una, haciéndole compañía innecesaria a su hermano mayor (el cual admiraba, pero aún más amaba).

Lejos de aquello, le dio una rápida vista al panorama, la mayoría de los países se encontraba allí: Japón, Italia, Alemania, China, Francia, Canadá (Aunque poco serviría nombrarlo, pues nadie prestaba atención a su existencia), Austria –Acompañado de Hungría –, también se encontraba Prusia y los países nórdicos.

Volvió la vista a Iván, sin poder evitar preguntarse que demostraba aquella sonrisa que tanto se podía apreciar en su rostro. Quería conocer todo acerca de él, para así poder comprender sus sentimientos y demostrar que no era pura obsesión lo que sentía.

La rubia apoyó ambos codos sobre la gran mesa de mármol, para así poder sostener su rostro entre sus manos. Ante esto, el de cabello grisáceo y ojos violetas, no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente, si tanto le aburría… ¿Por qué insistía en ir? Lo único que hacía era bufar molesta, mirarlo, _volver a bufar, mirarlo_… Así hasta que acabara aquella reunión, siempre ocurría lo mismo.

Ahora era él quien estaba bufando, entre molesto y nervioso, se había el pequeño gran detalle: Su hermana estaba "enamorada" de él, (Si, de tal forma que hasta le pedía casamiento cada vez que se le fuera posible), así que había insistido de tal forma en acompañarlo que no le había quedado más remedio que ceder.

Era estresante, pues vivía aterrado y huyendo de sus acosos. Pero eso no le impedía que la quisiese. Era la única que jamás lo dejaría (Aunque no sabía si esto era realmente bueno). Belarús, por más intimidante que fuera, tenía su lado tierno, el cual era muy lindo al exponerse.

Por su parte, la de ojos azules (Ajena a los pensamientos de su hermano mayor), miró hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba Austria y Hungría. A su izquierda, Iván seguido de Estonia, Letonia y Lituania… _Lituania_. No sabía bien porqué, pero de aquellos tres, el castaño de ojos verdes era quien más llamaba su atención. Quizás por la sonrisa que **siempre** expresaba. No importaba que tarea la mandaba su hermano, que contestación le daban, él solo sonreía (o miraba nerviosamente, para después sonreír) y cumplía con sus tareas.

Se inclinó hacia delante para poder observarlo mejor. Frunció el ceño cuando tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, es decir, ¿Mirar a aquel subordinado de su hermano? Pero le llamaba la atención: Sincero, tímido, cariñoso, bueno… muy bueno. Sin comparación alguna con Rusia… ¡Claro que no! ¡Nadie se comparaba a su hermano! Entonces, ¿Cómo podía mirar a alguien que no le llegaba ni a los talones de Rusia?

—Es… lindo. —Susurró inaudiblemente.

—_Nash_… —Le susurró una voz melodiosa a su lado, provocando una exaltación en la Bielorrusa. Miró a quien había pronunciado su nombre, encontrándose con Hungría. —Toribio, ¿Eh? —Siguió con picardía en su tono de voz.

— No digas incoherencias, Elizaveta. —Respondió molesta ante su comentario.

La húngara no hizo más que reír por lo bajo, seguramente Lituania se pondría feliz si le contara, aunque… debía dejar que las cosas sucedieran solas, ¿No?


	2. Quizás

**Título:** Quizás.  
_**Personajes Principales: **_Belarús/Bielorrusia (Natalia); Lithuania (Toris).  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenen, ya que le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Sin ánimos de lucro.  
**Resumen: **Aquel era su lago, pues ella era la única que acudía allí siempre que podía. Aunque se sorprendió el día que aquella cabellera castaña se encontraba allí.  
**Notas de la Autora:** Asdsad~ Perdón ;O; Últimamente ando mala con los resúmenes. ¡Ah! También pido disculpas por tan poco diálogo, no se qué me pasa D: Tiendo a tener mucho diálogo en mis historias, pero... Mwhahaha(?) el próximo capítulo tendrá más diálogo, _porque..._ Jujuju, mejor me lo guardo.

**Quizás.**

Se sentó a orillas del ya congelado lago, el cual se encontraba a solo pocos metros de su casa. La nieve, impidiéndole ver el suelo (pues ésta se amontonaba una arriba de otra), daba un paisaje tan blanco que era imposible creer que pudiese existir. Y por ende, esa misma nieve provocaba más frío en el ambiente. No más, ella siempre se encontraba allí. A la misma hora de siempre. En el mismo lugar de descanso. Con la misma mirada… Con el mismo pensamiento.

Se le hacía difícil de entender cómo lograba hacer aquello todos los días sin lograr aburrirse. Una rutina que dejaría aburrido a cualquiera, no había entretenimiento alguno, mírasele por donde se lo mirase. Además, nadie se lo impedía. Estaba segura que podría hacer aquello eternamente sin prohibiciones, el motivo era simple: Nadie se acercaba a ella. Ni siquiera a decirle que el frío le haría mal, que podía debía emplear el tiempo en otra cosa… apenas se preocupaban por ella. Su hermano no estaba a menudo en casa, y su hermana no solía visitarlos a menudo. Por último quedaban Lituania, Estonia y Letonia, pero éstos jamás se le acercaban (y tenían motivos suficientes para no hacerlo).

* * *

Era una tarde fresca, donde el viento frío soplaba tranquilamente sobre las casas, árboles y pequeños animales que se atrevían a salir en medio de aquel frío. Las veredas, cubiertas de hielo; o los lagos, congelados por el inmenso frío, dieron lugar a la melancolía de una joven rubia de ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo. Al ver el paisaje a través de una de las ventanas de aquella inmensa casa, no pudo evitar echar a correr por el medio del patio trasero, encontrándose con aquel familiar lugar. _Su_ lugar.

Pero al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa, pues el lugar había sido "invadido" por una cabellera castaña de ojos verdes.

— ¿Lituania? —Preguntó por lo bajo.

Éste parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la existencia de la rubia a pocos metros de donde se encontraba, ya que si así hubiera sido, se hubiera levantado con rapidez y le hubiera dedicado una sonrisa nerviosa. Por lo que la bielorrusa no tuvo más remedio que acercarse al lituevo.

—S-señorita Belarús. —Exclamó nervioso al verla a su lado. _"Pensaba que no iba a venir…" _Pensó.

— ¿Qué hacés acá? —Preguntó con un poco, solo un poco, de altanería en su tono de voz.

—M-me pareció un lugar tranquilo y no pude evitar acercarme, lo siento. —Se disculpó sonriéndole, para luego levantarse, dispuesto a volver a la casa de Rusia y seguir con los quehaceres de la casa.

Pero la sorpresiva respuesta de la chica lo obligó a detenerse.

—No hay problema si quieres quedarte, por mi está bien. —Provocando un leve sonrojo en el castaño, quien volvió a sonreír, sentándose en el mismo lugar en el cual la rubia lo había encontrado. Siendo así imitado por Belarús, centraron su vista en aquel lago… sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y así, lo silenciosos minutos pasaron. Ambos callados, uno por mera vergüenza y el otro porque, simplemente, no le interesaba establecer alguna relación con el otro.

* * *

Mientras la tarde caía en ellos, provocando un paisaje tranquilo y romántico, Lituania se decidió –armado de valor- a pronunciar palabra.

— ¿S-señorita Belarús? —Comenzó, obteniendo como única respuesta la mirada de la joven. —Me preguntaba si, bueno, si a usted le gustaría ir a tomar algo o salir a pasear c-con migo…

Natalia, que había estado mirándolo con expresión neutra, cambió su rostro a sorpresa. Miró al suelo unos segundos (los cuales le parecieron eternos al castaño), y susurró

—_Quizá…_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Si, era un "quizá" y aunque éste podría ser también un "no" en un futuro próximo, podría indicar "si". Además, había salido bien, comparado con aquella vez en la que no recibió más que una fría respuesta.

* * *

¡Yay! Y así llegamos al final, es cortito, pero espero que haya quedado lindo.

**Miss All Sunday: **Muchas gracias por tu RR ;O; Menos mal que te gustó, me alegra mucho que lo hayas leído & no te haya decepcionado (: ¡Espero que puedas leer este capítulo! Suerte en todo, encerio, muchas gracias. Y yo también amo a esta pareja :3 Se ven increiblemente adorables x3!


	3. Reacciones

**Título:** Reacciones.  
_**Personajes Principales: **_Belarús/Bielorrusia (Natalia); Lithuania (Toris).  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenen, ya que le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Sin ánimos de lucro.  
**Resumen: **Y aunque aún no obtenía respuesta definitiva de aquel _"Quizá";_ la reacción del Polaco lo entristeció más. Definitivamente... Hoy no era su día.  
**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo esté bien. Últimamente ando buscando alguien que escriba decente y me pueda corregir las historias, creo que se llama Beta~ Ya, nada más.

* * *

**Reacciones.**

Dos semanas, ¡Ya habían pasado dos semanas! Y aún no obtenía respuesta definitiva de aquel _"Quizá"_, el mismo que hace catorce días le había dicho como respuesta Belarús. No quería apurarla, pero lo había dejado bastante esperanzado. No veía la hora de pasear junto a ella por las calles rusas, o donde más le apeteciera a la joven.

Pero, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si todavía no había podido localizarla? Suspiró agotadoramente, repitiéndose en sus adentros que no debía pensar más en eso. Por ahora, debía preocuparse de los quehaceres encomendados por Rusia.

—_"Toma dos libros de Agatha Christie y tráelos a mi despacho" _—Susurró para recordar las palabras pronunciadas por Iván.

Entró a la biblioteca de la casa. Frente a él se hallaba una gran estantería celeste, la cual contenía infinitos libros de utilidad. Preciosas novelas se amontonaban con el polvo de años. Libros sobre la guerra y el comunismo también se encontraban allí, siendo la prioridad del lugar; o por lo menos eso parecía, a juzgar por donde se encontraban (Sumamente ordenadas, en un estado perfecto). Sonrió de mala gana, libros así eran los que le quitaban el espíritu.

Algún día sería libre, recobrando las fuerzas que un día le habían quitado. _Algún día_… sólo tenía esperar. Por ahora, lo mejor, sería preocuparse en buscar esos libros. Se aproximó a la biblioteca en su búsqueda. _Charles Dickens, Diane Carey, Dyer Wayner, Edgar Allan Poe… _Y siguió así, hasta que…

— ¡Ajá! —Exclamó al fin, tomando entre sus manos dos pesados libros. Uno de éstos era verde oliva, y el título parecía estar bañado en oro. El que le seguía se encontraba más desgastado, pero era igual de deslumbrante que el primero. —Me pregunto qué contendrán… —Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Debería verlos? Solo les echaría una ojeada… —A ver… —Y dicho esto, abrió el libro rojo con suma cautela, de espaldas a la puerta de entrada y salida de la habitación. —Oh, una policial… —Algustiado, cerrando nuevamente el objeto, para así darse media vuelta y llevárselos a Rusia.

Pero al hacer esto, no esperaba encontrarse con…

— ¡S-señorita Belarús! —Saludó torpemente.

La joven, sorprendida, desvió la mirada molesta. Había tratado de evitarlo durante dos semanas, ¿Para qué? ¿Para luego encontrárselo en la biblioteca? ¡Menuda suerte la suya!

El de ojos verdes, ajeno a lo que podía estar pensando la rubia, preguntó preocupado:

— ¿L-le sucede algo?

Belarús, con mirada neutral (Quizás con una pizca de molestia), se dio la media vuelta, desapareciendo de la habitación en tan solo unos escasos segundos. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

_— ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?_ —Se preguntó por lo bajo el castaño, sumamente decepcionado.

Bueno, luego de aquella situación, su autoestima no estaba en condiciones de preguntar por aquél _quizás_.

* * *

Se encontraba de pie, frente a la casa de Polonia (Para ser más exactos, enfrente de su puerta). Necesitaba hablar con alguien y Feliks era el más indicado (O mejor dicho, su mejor amigo, aunque no fuera el más indicado para dar consejos).

— ¡Liet! —Saludó enérgicamente el rubio al abrir la puerta de su casa —Hace como mucho tiempo que no nos vemos… —Protestó, entre molesto y feliz.

—Lo siento, he estado con muchas cosas en la cabeza. —Se disculpó con una sonrisa. —Me gustaría contarte algunas. Tengo unos cuantos problemas.

Feliks sonrió.

— ¡Claro! Ósea, sería totalmente fabuloso. Pero antes… ¿Viste el color de mi casa? —Preguntó haciendo ademanes con la mano. — ¿No es genial?

Lituania suspiró.

—S-si, me gusta… —Respondió nervioso ante el color rosa que se extendía en las paredes. Sabía que aquella interrupción no era con mala intención. Polonia era así y no iba a cambiar; Lituania lo entendía. ¡Claro que lo hacia! Sino, ¿Cómo lo hubiera podido aguantar durante tantos años? —Pero, Feliks…

— Nh… ¿No viste a mi pony? —Preguntó, inflando levemente las mejillas.

El lituano, conocido por su infinita paciencia, respondió:

—No lo he visto, si acabo de venir. —Con una gota de sudor en la frente.

— ¡Debemos encontrar al pequeño Liet! —Exclamó.

_"¿Pequeño Liet? ¿Bautizó al pony con mi nombre?" _ Se preguntó con un tic nervioso en el ojo, olvidando por unos instantes la razón por la cual se encontraba allí. _"¡No puedo creer que le haya puesto mi nombre a aquel Pon…!" _Pero detuvo sus pensamientos, cuando recordó el porqué de su visita.

Sonrió. Debería decirlo, por lo menos ahora, ya que el polaco se encontraba callado, pensando en dónde podría estar aquel animal.

—Invité a la señorita Belarús a pasear, pero aún no me ha dado una respuesta definitiva…

En aquel momento, luego de que su cerebro pudiera procesar la noticia, Polonia se tensó.  
Definitivamente, Lituania había logrado que el rubio le prestara atención.

— ¿Invitaste a Belarús? —Algo –sin saber exactamente qué- se rompió dentro de Polonia y Toris lo notó.

— ¿Feliks? ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó dudoso ante la reacción de su amigo.

—Tipo que me agarró sueño, ¡Adiós Liet! —Y se encerró en el cuarto, mientras una solitaria lágrima se paseaba por el contorno perfecto de su mejilla. _¿Por qué?_

—_Feliks…_—Susurró con una mueca de tristeza, ¿Por qué todos estaban reaccionando mal ante lo que pronunciaba? Primero Belarús y ahora Polonia.

Hoy no era su día.


End file.
